Dramione Drabbles
by LittleMissRedShoes
Summary: The first thing I've ever posted! A collection of Dramione Drabbles I wrote while listening to my iPod on Shuffle. Rated M to be safe for character death and violence.


_iPod Shuffle Challenge – 06/06/10_

_This is the first thing i've ever been brave enough to publish. Its pretty self explanatory, just a bunch of drabbles i wrote while listening to my iPod on shuffle. None of them took longer than the length of the song. Enjoy! _

* * *

**Don't Rain on my Parade – Glee cast**

"I'm done." Hermione said. "I'm leaving. I can't be around you guys and your negativity anymore. Call me when you decide to be more supportive."

"But 'Mionie"

"No Ron, don't rain on my parade. I'm in love with him. I'll see you around ."

She walked away from Grimmauld place and her two best friends with her trunk floating behind her and her head held high, right into the waiting arms of Draco Malfoy"

**

* * *

****Gin and Milk – Dirty Pretty Things**

Draco sat in the library of Malfoy Manor, a glass of gin resting in his pale hand. Granted, a glass of milk would be more appropriate right before bed but what did he care?

She had left him. The only girl he ever loved. Her parting words still rang in his ears.

"Our values are just too different Draco."

Bloody bookworm! The ridiculously expensive necklace was supposed to solve the previous argument, not create a whole new one.

Thinking about it, he probably should have just agreed with her when she told him he couldn't buy her love.

**

* * *

**

Dirrty – Christina Aguilera

The club was packed. Normally Draco wouldn't lower himself to appearing in a Muggle establishment but Blaise had somehow managed to convince him. He had just fought his way through the crowd of people to the bar when he spotted a familiar head of bushy hair out on the dance floor.

Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire was letting some muggle put his hands all over there. Draco immediately abandoned his hard earned position at the bar and stalked over to the dancing couple, or as close to stalking as one could get in a packed nightclub. He tapped the unsuspecting muggle on the shoulder. The poor man quickly scarpered when he saw Draco standing a good foot taller than him, and the blonde did not look happy.

"Girls night eh?" He shouted above the music to the witch in front of him.

"They're right over there." She gestured to Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood a few paces behind them engaged in similar activities with more random muggles. "Don't worry. You're the only one I want to get dirty with."

**

* * *

**

Love Lockdown – Kanye West

She watched HIM eating at the Slytherin table in the great hall. Her friends thought she was listening to their meaningless conversations.

She watched HIM out of the corner of her eye above the steaming cauldrons in potions class. Her friends thought she was keeping an eye out for mistakes Neville was about to make on the table next to HIS.

She watched HIM at Quidditch practice, sneaking out of the castle to the pitch in all weathers. Her friends thought she was studying in the library all afternoon.

She knew he watched her back. It was their secret code between only the two of them. And no one else would ever have to know.

After all, who would have thought the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince?

**

* * *

**

Defying Gravity – Kerry Ellis

She had changed. She knew they didn't like that she was no longer the shy little bookworm they had called a best friend. The thing was, she saw now that that was all they wanted her to be and they were less than accepting of this new Hermione.

This new Hermione took risks. This new Hermione wasn't told what to do by anyone. This new Hermione wasn't afraid to experience new things. She owed a lot to this summer and to her unexpected companion over the hot months between her sixth and seventh year. Who would have though that Draco Malfoy would finally been able to change her outlook on life?

He was no longer the bigoted bastard he once was and in learning to live life to the full himself, he had taught Hermione so much about life... and about love.

**

* * *

**

Bring Me to Life – Evanescence

She would never know how he did it. She felt like she had been a shadow all her life, merely going through the motions. But he had awakened her, brought passion into her waking hours and made her want to live for the next night they would be together.

He found her crying on the third floor bathroom and didn't leave as expected. He didn't try to tell her it would be alright like Harry or Ron would have done. He merely held her. She knew then they had formed a bond. He kept watch over her after that. She was his and he was hers, her Slytherin, her comfort, her Dragon.

**

* * *

**

Hallelujah – Alexandra Burke

She was like some kind of ethereal being. Just woken from her sleep, her long white nightgown flowed behind her as he dragged her down the stairs behind him joined at the hand. The footsteps could be heard echoing from behind them along with the occasional shout from the cloaked men.

It was his entire fault. He could never forgive himself for causing her so much danger. He didn't know. If he'd thought for one second they were after her he would never have... He had to hide her, or to find a way to get her out. She had to be safe. He couldn't live with himself if she was hurt. Potter and Weasley were on their way and the Aurors would have been alerted by now.

He heard the running footsteps approaching from the front as well as behind. There was no escape. He held her tight and whispered hushed apologies into her golden halo of bed hair. She pulled away to gaze into his eyes, her chestnut pools full of remorse, fear and, most surprisingly, forgiveness. The sight almost broke his heart in two. As the masked men rounded the corner she reached up and pressed her soft lips to his. He had just long enough to comprehend how perfect it was that she, Hermione Granger was actually kissing him before they were both bathed in green light.

**

* * *

**

Breathe Me – Sia

She was smiling again. Hated that she could smile and laugh with Pothead and the Weasel while he was eaten up inside by anger, self loathing and most of all longing. He would never have what she had. The loyal friends who would go anywhere and do anything, the smarts to come to in anything she did, the bravery to do what she wanted without fearing the opinions of those around her.

Yes, Draco Malfoy longed to be those things. But more than that, he longed for her, her beauty, her mind, her compassion, her fire. He wanted to feel the love and devotion she gave to those two bastards that by some twist of fate had become her family in the wizarding world. He wanted her to belong to him, to put his mark on her for the world to see. He wanted her to burn for him and only him until there was nothing else but the flames of their desire.

He wished only to hold her, to consume her, to destroy her...

**

* * *

**

Runaway – P!nk

She had to get out of there. They probably wouldn't notice. They were too busy with their 'normal' lives and their 'normal' jobs and their new 'normal' baby. They didn't have the time for a daughter who was a witch.

She could go anywhere, do anything. But there was only one place she wanted to be. He promised he would be waiting for her. They were going together. HE understood. He had to get out too. As long as she was in his arms she was safe. In his arms she was home.

She climbed out the window and down the drainpipe in a practiced motion. A figure was waiting at the end of the drive, blonde hair shining white in the moonlight. As she moved closer she saw the soft smile on his face even through the purplish bruise forming over his eye. A parting gift from his father no doubt.

Hand in hand they left, never once looking behind.

**

* * *

**

Face Down – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

She had bruises on her wrists again. She tried to cover it with long sleeves but as she reached up for the files on the tope shelf he saw. He always saw. What he wouldn't give to beat that redheaded bastard she called a husband into a bloody pulp. He would have done so already if he didn't fear it would make things all the worse for her.

He knew the beatings were worse because of him. He hated that. But they weren't his fault. Just like it wasn't his fault when his father would reign blows upon his crying mother. No, fault lay with the sick bastard that thought it was okay to lay his hands on a woman. The bastard who'd convinced her he was the one, the bastard who promised to love and protect her forever, the bastard she'd married.

She broke down once and confessed that her husband had wanted her to quit her job. The Weasel didn't want her working with him. She was strong though. She kept on every day, hiding the marks but still she was here.

He pleaded with her to leave him that day. She loved him she said. And every night she went back. He would wait because one day she would finally have enough and on that day he would be there. He would make sure of it.

* * *

A/N: I'm preparing to post my Magnum Opus, _The Life and Times of A Malfoy Witch_ so I'd be really grateful for any and all feedback. Thanks ;)


End file.
